dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Dragon Hunters (Dragon Rage)
The Dragon Hunters are a program that is devoted to removing all Dragons from the world through the use of machines that are powerful enough to kill them. This program began in 1999 and has been growing in size ever since. History The Program began after the attack by Sestilion the Evil Dragon, know for her Power over Hurricanes, on Japan. The Dragon Hunters sent their first Mechanized Battle Machine to battle the rampaging Evil Dragon and killed her, at the cost of Tokyo and 100,000 innocent lives. This first Mecha was the beginning of a long line of battle Suits called Jæger, from the Danish word for Hunter, though the first line of these Jæger were unable to combat the power of older and more dangerous Evil Dragons or Dragon's in general. In 2001, the V. 2 Jæger's were brought out and the only one that remained of this line is called Striker Danger. built to withstand the power of more powerful Dragons that had started to appear and attack city's without any cause. In 2006, the Dragon Hunters began a project to use the bones of the first Evil Dragon killed and fuse it with the Jæger tech, resulting in ''Project Draco. The project, however, soon stopped as the new Jæger was finished but it required a specialized room for the pilots to be in to control the mecha. This new Jæger was dubbed ''Mechasaurs ''due to it's more dinosaurian appearance and it killed the Evil Dragon Festus in the Caribbean. In 2008, after the V. 3's through the V. 7's had been destroyed, the V. 8 Jæger's came onto the production line due to a new threat, The Heavenly Dragon Emperor's. The V. 8 Jæger line soon died out and was replaced by the more powerful and dangerous V. 9, V. 10, and V. 11 Jæger's. In 2013, the attacks on New York City by Grendel and Washington D.C. by Yamata No Orochi, who were both defeated by Striker Danger, showed the world that Dragons were not some creature that was misunderstood but a powerful and dangerous race of beasts that needed to be put down. In 2016, the Dragon Hunter Program sent Striker Danger is sent to handle the Dragon King Tannin and was taken down after being beaten by Issei Hyoudou in the Malefic Juggernaut. This incident leads to the discovery of the supernatural world and the Dragon Hunter begins producing Jæger's that were tasked with destroying the Big Three Draconic Threats, Great Red, Ophis and Trihexa. This Program is still on the mission to destroy all Dragon like threats to Humanity. Operational Jæger's ''Striker Danger The only V. 2 Jæger that is still around, upgraded and retrofitted with the many different parts and abilities of the previous Jæger's, Striker Danger is used to face off against the Red and White Dragon Emperor's, Vali Lucifer and Issei Hyoudou. Its long career has shown that this Jæger is built to survive anything, have defeated 10 Dragon's on it's own and killed 3 Evil Dragon's, the first Evil Dragon that was killed by this Jæger was Yamata No Orochi in Washington D.C. by impaling the Evil Dragon on the Washington Monument. The Striker Danger is piloted by Issei's distant Cousins, Asiano Hyoudou and Issiria Hyoudou. Eclipsed Typhoon The only V. 13 Jæger built before being replaced by the V. 14 Jæger's, Eclipsed Typhoon is known for it's sleek build and speed. Eclipsed Typhoon has defeated 9 Dragons and killed 2 Dragon's, one being the Evil Dragon Aži Dahāka in Moskau, Russia. This Jæger is Piloted by Raven and Lucy Lance and is usually seen with Striker Danger when facing a very powerful Dragon or Evil Dragon. Mechasaurs The Fusion of Evil Dragon bones and Jæger tech, Mechasaurs has a dinosaurian appearance. Having the power and deadliness of a Evil Dragon, this Jæger has shown it's prowess in defeating 7 Dragons and killing 2, one being the Evil Dragon Festus. The design of Mechasaurs was originally going to be a fully mechanized Dragon but due to budget cuts and other mechanical difficulties, the Dragon design was re-imagined into a more dinosaurian dragon concept. It's pilots are Miko Tysimo and Dean Price. Uprising Titan One of the V. 17 Jæger's, Uprising Titan was built to be the better version of Striker Danger, being more human in shape and sleeker in design. This design has it's faults as Uprising Titan doesn't have the more durable armor protection that Striker Danger has and is more likely to torn in half if caught. Despite these faults, the Uprising Titan has defeated 7 Dragons and killed 1 Evil Dragon on the field. It is piloted by Andrew Holmes and Drake Potter, both being college age students when they saved their hometown after the original pilots died from failing to kill the Evil Dragon that had attacked. Crimson Samurai Another of the V. 17 Jæger's, Crimson Samurai is the 'smallest' of the the current Jæger's in the field. Despite its smaller build, this Jæger is built to handle extreme speeds, gravity defying acrobatics and other fates that no other Jæger can do due to being built to take a Dragon head on. The Crimson Samurai has two katana like blades that can be locked into one sword if necessary. The Crimson Samurai has defeated 6 Dragons but has not killed any Dragons as of yet. It is piloted by Lexus Smith and Geom Jojongsa. Gallery Eclipsed Typhoon facing a Evil Dragon.gif|Eclipsed Typhoon Eclipsed Typhoon gif.gif|Eclipsed Typhoon in Moskau Striker Danger vs Evil Dragon.gif|Striker Danger vs Evil Dragon Striker Danger facing off against Oricatichi in Kouh City.gif|Striker Danger facing off against Oricatichi in Kouh City End of a Dragon.gif|Striker Danger finishing a Evil Dragon Let me show you firepower.gif Mechasaurus in combat.gif|Mechasaurus in Combat Not Down yet.gif __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Gojira126 Category:Fanon Terminology Category:Construction Category:Rageverse